Imprisoned
by PracticalSuccubus
Summary: Aoba's inner thoughts when he get's locked in the iron box inside Virus and Trip's bathroom.


Okay, so. Probably my first and last DMMD fic.

I just got done watching Virus and Trip's rout in Re:Connect, and. Damn. Damn.

Anyway, we only got a summary of Aoba's thoughts when he was imprisoned in the iron box for three days.

This kinda goes more into him slightly going insane, from how he said the box was small, cramped, he couldn't move, it was so dark.

Hope you like it.

* * *

It was a mistake.

I should know better by now.

It was a mistake.

I resisted him.

It was a mistake.

I resisted Virus.

He wasn't too happy about that.

But, the thing that scared me the most was that he didn't say a single word.

Virus silently led me to the bathroom. I was terrified. Why wasn't he saying anything?! In the bathroom, in the corner, there was a small, narrow iron box. He forced me into it, and shut the lid.

He then left.

I heard his footsteps walk away, and the bathroom door shut.

My panicked breathing echoed off of the walls that surrounded me.

I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. It was cramped.

My own breathing. The echoes of it. It only made me panic more.

Could it be that he would leave me here forever?

After a while, my own breathing started to drive me insane.

I started to cry. Loudly.

No matter what, though, it was as if he couldn't, or he chose not to hear my cries.

As I cried, I banged on the walls, trying to shut them up. Trying to get out.

Hours passed, and I could feel that my throat was raw from crying. My hands hurt from the iron walls.

I couldn't see anything in the darkness, but I took a guess, and looked at where I thought my hands were.

I could feel myself shaking.

How did it get to this?

How…?

All I wanted to do was get to Sei.

Sei.

My brother.

 _Sei._

Who wanted me to destroy him with Scrap.

I didn't even get to help him. I was almost there. Almost. Until I ran into my ma-.

No.

Not this time.

I was almost to him, when I ran into Virus and Trip. They told me everything, about me and Sei. About our powers. About how I had died, but when Granny took me away from Toue and Oval Tower, I started to cry again.

Granny.

The thought of her brought tears to my eyes. I didn't want to cry again, because my throat still hurt.

Granny. Kojaku. Noiz. Clear. Mizuki.

Mizuki.

Even if he woke up, I would never see him again.

I wouldn't see anyone from the Old Resident District again.

Haga-san, the three brats. Hell, even now, I would prefer them over this. I'd chase them around Junk Shop Heibon a thousand times. I'd listen to their voices, and watch them cause a ruckus.

Another sob escaped through my lips. I could feel the tears going down my cheeks.

I wasn't going back.

I wasn't.

I wasn't.

Virus and Trip wouldn't let me go.

They even said I'd never go back to Midorijima. Back to Japan. Ever again.

I started to sob quietly to myself.

I couldn't even fix Ren.

I didn't know what was wrong with him. And, whenever I tried to ask him, he'd brush it off like it was nothing.

I felt something bubble up inside of me, and a loud scream erupted from me. I pounded my fist on one of the walls again.

Granny. Koujaku. Clear. Noiz. Mizuki. Ren.

Sei.

I'm sorry.

Somewhere, between my sobs, I started to feel drowsy. I started to shut my eyes, and fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was still in the iron box. Only now, it wasn't cold. It was warm from my body heat.

I had no idea what time or day it was.

Or whether it was morning, day, or night.

My body hurt from the cramped space. My neck hurt from the way I had to position my head for sleep.

I was powerless.

I wanted to get out of here.

I wanted out.

I started to bang on the walls again.

Please…!

Just get me out!

I'll do as you say.

I'll do anything!

Please! Let me out!

My breathing started to come out panicked again as I banged on the walls.

PLEASE! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

I won't resist you anymore.

Just….Just…

GET ME OUT!

* * *

Pain.

Pain.

Cramped.

Cramped.

Hurt.

Hurt.

Escape.

Escape.

Out.

Out.

Get me out. Now.

Get me out.

Get me out.

Get me out.

Get me out.

Getmeout.

Outoutoutoutout.

Paincrampedhurt.

Getmeoutgetmeoutgetmeoutgetmeout.

I screamed.

I didn't care if I tore up my throat anymore.

Paincrampedhurthurthurtpaincramped.

Painhurtpainhurtpainhurtcrampedcrampedpainhurt.

Outoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutotuoutoutoutout.

GETMEOUTOFHERE.

I screamed again.

As I screamed, I started to cry again.

I want out.

I want out.

I want out.

GETMEOUT.

GETMEOUTOFHERENOW.

Outoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutoutout.

I let out another scream.

I banged on the walls. I wanted them to stop echoing my cries. Echoing my screams.

Shutup.

 _Shutupshutupshutup!_

STOPECHOING.

Please.

Let me out.

Get.

Me.

Out.

Of.

Here.

* * *

How much time has gone by…?

I don't know.

Days? Weeks?

I have no time in here.

How much time has gone by?

I didn't have the strength to cry anymore.

No more crying.

No more screaming.

No more banging on the walls.

I couldn't do it.

Then, I heard footsteps.

Footsteps. Then, a chain being unlocked and moved.

The box opened up slightly.

Virus opened it.

He peered into the box with his usual smile.

"Have you learned your lesson, _Aoba-san?_ "

* * *

Damn, Virus.

Still my favorite character.

I have a soft spot for sadistic characters. And, just the way Aoba says he's never raised his voice to him. Or physically harmed him.

Makes me wonder what would happen if Virus actually lost his cool, and what would happen.

Anyway, hope you liked it.


End file.
